The present invention relates to laboratory pipets for taking and discharging liquids.
Laboratory pipets are known in several modifications, and widely used. The laboratory pipet in accordance with one construction has a rubber tip which can be compressed by fingers and released for respective operations of taking a liquid into a pipe member attached to the tip, and discharging the liquid. Such pipets do not provide a desired accuracy of dosaging the liquids. The laboratory pipet in accordance with another construction has a piston which is movable in a cylinder for respective operations of taking the liquid in and then discharging the liquid from the pipe member. This construction is rather complicated and expensive.